


Right Where I Want

by starwarned



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Genderbending, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Light Choking, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, POV Simon Snow, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Watford (Simon Snow), Sex, Vaginal Fingering, fem!SnowBaz, so much fucking, the kink in this is very light I promise, this whole set up was just an excuse to write three smut scenarios HA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwarned/pseuds/starwarned
Summary: We were trying to watch a movie, but ten minutes in, Baz decided she’d rather wreak havoc on my nerves.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 19
Kudos: 168





	1. Mutual

**Author's Note:**

> wow y'all ever write 7000 words of pure smut in like three days? I do, apparently. anyways, here's the first chapter! I'll post the next one tomorrow. (there will be three in total!)
> 
> and if it's not super clear, the whole section in italics is like a memory, ya know? just an excuse to write more smut. :)

**SIMON**

  
  
  


Baz reaches up and brushes my hair out of my face, moving her fingers to tangle into the dense hair at the back of my neck, scratching gently at my scalp. I tilt my head just enough to press into her touch and close my eyes. 

Baz is currently sitting on my lap, her legs splayed on either side of my hips. We were _trying_ to watch a movie, but ten minutes in, Baz decided she’d rather wreak havoc on my nerves by clambering onto me and teasing her hands all over me than watch. I couldn’t even say what movie we started at this point, let alone any plot points or character descriptions. All I can focus on is Baz’s left hand pressed just against my rib cage where she’s rucked up my shirt, one of her long fingers stroking just under my bust. I didn’t bother to wear a bra today so she has a lot more access.

Baz snaps me back into focus when she whispers, “Snow?”, both of her hands stopping their movement. 

I look up at her. “Sorry,” I breathe. 

“Are you okay?” 

I nod. Really, I’m great, but it’s hard to articulate that. I wind my arms tighter around her waist to prove it.

Baz’s fingers continue to run over the skin along my ribcage, her nails bringing up goosebumps anywhere they pass over. She leans in to kiss my jaw softly, then nips at my skin there and I twitch, choking on a breath. I push both of my hands into the back pockets of Baz’s jeans, squeezing at her arse teasingly. She sucks at my jaw in response, humming low in her throat. 

I move one hand up to tug softly at Baz’s hair, which reaches just past her lower back when she wears it down like this. (I think she wears it down more often just because she knows I love it). She leans her head back with the pull of my hand and I take my opportunity to bow my head down and bite right at the middle of her throat, which I know she loves. Her reaction of moaning softly and lightly pulling at my hair is a confirmation that she’s enjoying it. 

“Do you even know what this movie is about?” I ask with my mouth still pressed against Baz’s throat, nipping and sucking in between words. 

Baz laughs breathily, a sound I don’t often get to enjoy unless we’re fooling around like this. “I’m a bit preoccupied.” 

I sit back against the sofa and pull my mouth away from her, sliding my hands around to grip her hips. “I can see that,” I mutter, hands slipping underneath Baz’s shirt to press against her cool skin. She always has a lower body temperature than I do, and while it’s extremely annoying when we’re trying to cuddle, right now the heat difference is intense and arousing. Why? Couldn’t say. 

“Hey, Snow?” Baz says again, pulling her hands out of my hair and off my chest to press both them against the front of my shoulders. 

I keep my hands pressed against her but adjust so I can sit up a little bit. “Yeah?” 

Baz bites at her bottom lip before releasing it, immediately drawing my eyes to it and wanting to tug it into my mouth and make her whine. Unfortunately, Baz doesn’t say anything else, so I can tell it’s a bigger deal than she’s letting on. 

“Darling?” I say, softly squeezing her hips. 

Baz looks away from me, embarrassed. She rubs the fabric of my shirt in between her fingers anxiously. “I, uh,” she starts. It’s refreshing to see her this meek, but I do prefer confident Baz. “I want to try something.” 

That makes my heart race and a flush spreads across my cheeks.

Baz and I have discovered that I am _way_ more vanilla than Baz is. I probably could have guessed that, but it wasn’t clear until we had one of our first sexual encounters. 

_Baz runs her fingers along my side as she sucks on my tongue harshly. I stop breathing and still my hands that are lightly placed on Baz’s hips. I try and stop thinking about it - thinking about this and where this is inevitably headed._

_Baz stops and tugs back. “What’s wrong?” she asks._

_My shirt is off, so is Baz’s. Her jeans have been tugged off and mine have been unzipped. My brain is working double time._

_“Sorry,” I whisper. “I-” I can’t even finish my sentence._

_Baz climbs off of me and lies down on her side, facing me. She’s not touching me (which I’m both upset about and grateful for) but she’s staring at me intently. I wish I could hide my face in my shirt but it’s not around for me to access. (We came back to my flat and immediately started taking each other’s clothes off)._

_I can’t explain myself. It’s impossible for me to reason with Baz about why being touched like this makes me lose my shit. I can’t even reason with myself. “I’m sorry,” I say again._

_“It’s okay, Simon.” Baz sighs a little bit, then gets a fucking gleam in her eye like she’s going to devour me whole (respectfully, of course). “I have an idea,” she whispers. “Can you touch yourself?” She is unabashed as she stares at me._

_I blush and look away. “Yeah,” I breathe out. “I guess. I mean, I- I have.”_

_“What if we touched ourselves together?” She very carefully puts a finger under my jaw to tilt my face toward hers._

_I want to disappear and never be seen again. In my head, we don’t need to do this. In my head, I’m all over Baz and making her whine in my hands and under my tongue. I’m confident and unashamed, picking Baz apart with my mouth and fingers. But of course, that’s not in the cards for my real life._

_I can’t deny the idea of it is interesting. And Baz looks so_ fucking _sincere. I know that she just wants the best for me. I try to push out of my thoughts._

_I nod. “Okay.”_

_Baz smiles gently. She turns so she can lay on her back, looking at me as she starts to slowly run her hand along her stomach._

_I swallow harshly and do the same, watching Baz carefully as I do. I want to go at the same pace as she is going so while she runs her fingers over her hips, I tug off my jeans and throw them on the floor next to the bed. I try to remind myself that we’ve been here before - I’ve been this exposed in front of Baz before._

_My hand trembles as it slides up my stomach, mirroring Baz who has started to tease her nipple over the thin lace of her bra. She whines as she pinches and I know that I’d do anything to hear that sound again. I do the same, pinching at my own nipple through my bra. I wish it was Baz touching me, but I still sigh a little in relief and press up into my own touch._

_Baz leans up off the bed enough to start to undo the clasp at the back of her bra. She pauses. “Is this okay?” she asks, looking at me._

_I nod. Jesus Christ, I want to see all of her._

_She takes off her bra, her slender arms untangling it from her body before she’s lying back down, hands still on her stomach like she won’t go any further without my nod of approval. I flick my eyes over her breasts, feeling incredibly aroused just looking at her. She’s breathing heavily enough that her chest is heaving and it’s_ distracting _, to say the least._

_“You’re so beautiful,” I breathe. I swear to Magic that she can see the lust in my eyes._

_I wonder if she would look at me like that. I boldly tug my sports bra over my head, lying back down against the bed and feeling surprisingly unabashed about it. I guess I’ve never had a lot of issues with how I look, so this is one area I feel more comfortable in. And, judging by the way Baz eyes me, with blown-out pupils full of lust, she likes it too. It spurs me on and I shut my eyes for just a second, teasing my own nipple with two fingers, breath sighing out of me when I squeeze._

_“Simon,” Baz whispers._

_I turn my head and open my eyes to look at her. Baz’s hand has slipped down her stomach again and is now running along the waistband of her pants. I can tell she’s waiting for me._

_I nod again. I can’t fucking say anything out loud - I don’t trust my voice not to crack under the pressure._

_Baz slips her hand into her pants and sighs, shutting her eyes. I watch her fingers under the fabric, my own hand completely still against my chest. I slide my other hand closer to Baz, just barely brushing against her hip. She grabs it with her free one and entangles our fingers._

_“Baz,” I say softly. She looks up at me. “C’mon,” I breathe, flicking my eyes down to her fingers, which are so bloody tempting as they are_ just _out of sight._

_I’m grateful that she gets what I mean without me having to spell it out. She tugs off the last piece of clothing she has on and I moan when she starts to slide her fingers down between her legs._

_She stills her hand and leans over to gently kiss me. “Okay?” she asks._

_“Yeah,” I breathe, still unable to take my eyes off of where Baz’s fingers have started rubbing back and forth again. I’m more than okay._

_“Can you-?” Baz cuts herself off but drops her eyes down to where my fingers are subconsciously rubbing against my lower stomach._

_This is far different from when I’m alone. When I’m alone, it’s quick and all that I think about is what it would feel like to have Baz there, how it would feel to have Baz pressed right up against me and making me feel that fucking good._

_I make myself think about how I feel when I’m alone and project it into this weird fucking situation of masturbating next to my girlfriend because I can’t fathom the idea of her touching me. I pull my own pants off and kick them down my legs, keeping my hand pressed against my stomach._

_Baz’s mouth is open and panting, her eyes half-closed with pleasure. I watch as she pushes a finger into herself and she whines._

_Seeing her like this makes me want it for myself. I slide my hand down my front until I can run my fingers over my clit, the dry friction making me buck my hips forward. I tilt my head away from Baz’s so she doesn’t have to see the flush of my cheeks as I press a finger and then two into myself, stuttering out a moan at the feeling of it._

_I can hear Baz getting off next to me. Her mewls and breathless whimpers force me to turn my head so I can watch her, her chest heaving and fingers deftly moving over her clit, her hips bouncing up every once in a while._

_“Simon,” she breathes, tightening her grip on my hand before letting go and bringing it up to pinch at her nipple. God, that’s hot. She throws her head back and I want to bite down on her exposed neck, but I try and focus on getting myself to the same place she is._

_I rub my fingers back and forth across my clit and let my mouth fall open with a moan. I move my free hand over to tug gently at Baz’s chin. I kiss her softly, her tongue slipping against mine in gentle contrast to the rough nature of my fingers against my clit._

_I’m getting close and from how much Baz is panting against my lips, I can assume that she is, too. We’re not even kissing at this point, faces just barely pressed together as our whimpers and moans get pushed into each other’s mouths._

_“Fuck,” she whispers, throwing her head back against the pillow, and I watch as she moves her hand faster across herself, her other hand reaching up to wrap around her throat._

_My hand stops abruptly as I watch Baz tighten her hold on her throat as she pushes herself towards an orgasm. She’s gasping tiny breaths, eyes shut tight (with pain or pleasure or a mixture of the two, I’m not sure) and Merlin, it’s the hottest thing I’ve ever seen._

_Baz whimpers, “Simon,” barely audible from her lack of airflow, but then she’s coming. Baz’s hips jerk and her fingers continue to abuse her clit as she works herself through the orgasm, mouth open in a silent moan. I watch, fingers unconsciously redoubling their efforts against my clit, because I’ve never been so turned on in my life. My clusterfuck of a brain is finally working with me, thinking only of how my name sounded in Baz’s mouth and how beautiful she looks like this, skin shining with sweat and breasts heaving. I’ve never gotten to see Baz this out of control, but_ somehow _, she’s still graceful as ever._

_I watch as Baz removes her hand from her neck and makes unwavering eye contact with me as she brings her hand up to suck on the fingers that just brought her to orgasm._

_It’s too much._

_My fingers stutter in their ministrations and I jolt my hips forward, shutting my eyes as I come. My mouth is wide open and I’m painting out Baz’s name with every breath that I can get access to, riding out the waves of my orgasm. Baz watches me._

_Once my breathing has leveled out and I can open my eyes, Baz kisses me. I can fucking taste her when I push my tongue into her mouth and it makes me want to already go for a round two._

_“Did you-” I start to ask before realizing my voice is practically cracking, tugging away from the kiss. “Did you just bloody choke yourself?”_

_Baz’s face is already flushed, but it gets worse and she looks away from me. She nods._

_I grin. “Wicked.”_

“Snow?” Baz asks me, for what feels like the thousandth time tonight. I curse myself for getting stuck in my head again. 

“Sorry. What did you have in mind?” I ask, leaning forward to nip at the junction of her neck and shoulder. 

Baz inhales sharply. “Simon, I want you to tie me up.”


	2. Tied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The image of Baz spread out in my bed, moaning and whimpering at every little thing I do, unable to touch me back, is making my stomach clench.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part two! I hope you like it :) (part three will be up soon. I just have to proofread and contemplate my existence first)

**SIMON**

My mouth stops, still open and pressed against her neck. I pull back and look at her, trying to deduce if she means it or if she’s just taking the piss. (I wouldn’t put it past her). 

“Are you serious?” I ask. 

Baz nods. “Yeah.” She runs a hand through her hair. “I just think it would be- I think I’d like it.” She’s embarrassed. I’d love to be able to lord this over her, but I’m getting especially hot and bothered just thinking about it. “And it would maybe make you more comfortable,” she says, voice barely audible. 

I can’t lie, I want it. I want to tie Baz up and do whatever I want to her. The image of Baz spread out in my bed, moaning and whimpering at every little thing I do, unable to touch me back, is making my stomach clench. 

“Yeah,” I say. “Okay.”

Baz perks up. I can tell how anxious she was about asking me. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to.” 

I reach up and put my thumb over Baz’s mouth. “I do want to. Fuck, do I want it.” Just to tease, I add, “You kinky bastard.”

Baz rolls her eyes. “Sod off.” 

I tickle my fingers along her sides and lean forward to kiss her. “I’d rather not.” 

Baz kisses me back like she has nothing to lose (which, I suppose she doesn’t), tongue flicking across my teeth. She’s cool against my mouth and I reach my hands around her back tighter in order to slide my hands up her shirt, running my perpetually warm hands across her perpetually cold skin. 

I pull away from her mouth. “Do you have-” I stop myself, embarrassed. “Do you have, like, something to- to use?” 

Baz gets it before I have to make even more of a fool of myself. She gets up off of my lap and walks behind the couch to get to her bag. I turn back a little bit to watch as she pulls a long (and floral - of course) scarf from it, handing it to me. I turn it over in my fingers. It’s silk and extremely soft so I’m sure that it wouldn’t cause too much pain (not that Baz would necessarily be upset about that). The more I think about this happening, the more my body aches in excitement. 

Baz comes back around the sofa and reaches out to grab my hand and pull me up off the couch, kissing me once I get there. 

Baz leads me by one hand to my bedroom. I’m trying not to get too into my head on the way there. I’d much rather just live in the moment. 

It’s been months since that day that I couldn’t bring myself to be touched by my own girlfriend, and since then, I’ve gotten more comfortable with it. I’ve been consistently seeing my therapist and she’s given me a lot of coping mechanisms in how to be more comfortable with any sort of physical intimacy. 

Baz has been a goddamn angel about the whole thing (which sometimes I think I don’t deserve), keeping her distance when I need it, letting me touch her without any reciprocation sometimes, and being more patient than I’ve ever seen her. Even when we started to have sex, she was agonizingly sweet and patient, asking me if everything was alright every forty-five seconds. 

It’s unusual for our needs to line up in this way - Baz getting the kinkiness she wants (that I typically cannot provide her - not for lack of want or trying) and me being able to not be touched, just for a night. I can focus all of my energy on  _ Baz  _ and on Baz’s body and how I can make her feel as good as possible. 

Merlin, I can’t wait. 

Baz tugs me into my bedroom and shuts the door behind us. Normally, now would be the time that I have Baz cast a silencing spell on the room so we can be loud, but Penny and Shep are out  _ at the library _ . (“That’s the worst date idea I’ve ever heard,” I’d told Penny. She’d denied that it was a date and insisted she was planning to educate Shep on wind turbines. I think she was serious, which is way worse). We can be as loud as we want. 

Baz has me up against the door before I can think any longer, arms forming a cage around me as she presses them on either side of my shoulders. She teases, feathering her lips across my jaw and down my neck and I press into it. This is something I’ll be endlessly comfortable with, and I know Baz takes full advantage of it whenever she has the chance. She sucks softly at the side of my neck, running her teeth over my skin, knowing I like it when she marks me. God, do I like it. 

I’ve still got the scarf in one of my hands and when I reach up to tuck my hands under her shirt, she shivers, the cool fabric rubbing against her hip. I grin, and ruck up her shirt even further so I can run my hands across her stomach. 

“You’re so fit,” I whisper, eyes shutting as Baz sucks particularly harshly on my neck. I’m not wrong. Football really did her well and she still retains a very taut stomach and just thinking about her thighs makes my entire body  _ spasm _ . 

Baz pulls away from me, tugging her shirt over her head and going in to kiss me again. I stop her with my hands on her shoulders before she gets there because I want to just  _ look _ . I run my eyes down her exposed torso and let myself be reminded how good it’s going to feel when I touch her all over. 

“You’re going to have plenty of time to look later,” Baz insists, hands scrabbling at my hips as she tries to press against me again. I like to believe that I’m stronger than her, but I know she’s not using her full strength against me. She could probably overpower me with her damn vampire strength if she really worked at it enough. I know there’s a part of Baz that likes this, though - the struggle and the teasing fighting (a big part of me likes it too. Too much). 

I finally let Baz press back into me, kissing her firmly and letting my hands settle against her hips. She winds her fingers into my hair carefully and tugs on it, my head tilting back with the pressure. 

I can’t take it anymore. “Bed,” I breathe, pushing at Baz’s hips to get her off of me and away from the door. As we both stumble to the bed, I tug my shirt off and I forget that I hadn’t been wearing a bra, but Baz stops in her tracks and leans towards me to run her hands along the sides of my breasts. 

“Crowley,” she says, thumbing over my nipples softly. 

I don’t want to pull away from her, but I’m also impatient. “Baz,” I whine. 

Baz looks up at me sternly, pinching at my nipple (which makes me have to focus even more on keeping eye contact because it feels so damn good). “Let me touch you while I have the chance.” 

I allow it. It’s not that hard to allow. I press into Baz’s touch, fingers pinching and tugging at my nipples, and she ducks her head down to suck one abused nipple into her mouth, flicking at it with her tongue. I moan and push one hand into her hair, tugging at it softly. 

She leans up to kiss me and I press her back towards the bed. She gets most of the way there before I’m reaching my hands down to tug at the waistband of her ( _ my _ ) trackies (that she stole from me). Baz stops kissing me in order to take off the trackies and kick them to the side. I gratefully wrap my hands around her hips and grab at her arse before pushing her onto the bed. 

I nervously twist the scarf in my fingers. “Are you- uh, ready?” 

I watch Baz’s neck as she swallows. “Yes.” 

She scoots back on the bed so I have space to crawl between her legs and kneel there, body towering over her as she lies on her back. I set the scarf down next to Baz’s hip and carefully grab hold of Baz’s wrists, bringing them to my mouth so I can kiss them both softly. 

“Wait,” she says, stopping me and unclasping her bra. I help her tug it off and can’t help but run my fingers over her breasts, tugging her nipples gently on the way. I throw the bra to the side and drag my nails along her stomach, Baz moaning softly at the contact.

I wish I felt a bit sexier doing this, but Baz’s eyes are wide and excited, so I get a shot of confidence. (I’ll be better the next time we do this. As of now, I really hope there’s a next time. Just the anticipation is killing me). 

“I don’t really know how to do this,” I mumble to Baz as I pick up the scarf and press her wrists together so I can gently start wrapping it around them. 

Baz smiles a little and squeezes her legs together on either side of my knees as a vote of confidence. 

I tighten the scarf and tie it off twice, tugging it a little bit to make sure it won’t come undone within thirty seconds. “Does that feel okay?” I ask. 

Baz nods. “Yes,” she breathes out, tugging her wrists apart a little bit to test the boundaries of the restraint. “Yeah.” 

I kiss her knuckles one more time before pushing Baz’s hands above her head so she can grip onto the bars in the headboard. I sit back on my ankles and drop my arms to run my fingers along Baz’s outer thighs. I take my time running my eyes over all of her, watching her chest heave and thighs tense when she tightens her grip around my knees. 

I reach up and touch Baz. I love touching her, anywhere. My hands trail down her stomach, rubbing at her hips once I’m there and basking in the soft sighs she gives me in response. It’s oddly relaxing that I can touch her and not have to worry about her touching me (not that it’s something I don’t enjoy, but I have to focus a lot more on being okay with it). I look up at Baz as I tuck my fingers in the waistband of her pants. 

She nods and I tug them down her legs. 

Fuck, she’s beautiful. 

I press my hands beside Baz’s hips and lean down to kiss her harshly, sucking at her tongue once I get the chance to, and relishing every little sound and sigh I pull out of her. I tug away from her mouth and kiss down her neck, never staying in one place too long, just to keep her on her toes (so to speak). 

When I’ve reached her chest, I flick my tongue across one of her nipples as my hand teases the other at the same pace. Baz has always been sensitive here and I’m taking full advantage of it now. She whimpers and bucks up into my touch, breathing out my name. I take my time there, abusing Baz’s nipples and enjoying her hips bucking up against mine and the whimpers that fall from her lips. 

As I finally give her a break, kissing just in between her breasts, Baz whines, “Get on with it.” 

I smirk against her skin and continue kissing down her stomach, sucking here and there. I pay special attention to just above her hip bone, sucking and biting until there’s a light mark there. It’s hard to mark Baz (not impossible if you work at it enough). (And I definitely work at it enough). I run my fingers over the mark and hope it doesn’t heal too quickly. I want to be able to wake up tomorrow and kiss it. 

Pressing myself down further between her legs so I’m on my stomach, I spread Baz’s legs a little further apart, running my fingers over her inner thighs. She twitches in response, trying to tighten her legs around me. I don’t let her. 

I hold both of Baz’s legs open with a firm grip on her inner thighs as I softly kiss just around where she wants me to be. (And judging by the way that Baz whimpers and tries to move against my hands, she  _ really  _ wants me there). It’s exhilarating when I finally give her what she wants, running my tongue over her, flicking it at the last moment against her clit. 

“Fuck,” Baz mewls, hips lurching forward against my mouth. 

As I press slow licks and kisses over Baz, I look up at her and am even more aroused when I notice that her hands are tugging at the restraint. I wrap my lips around her clit and suck gently, allowing Baz’s thighs to press tightly against my hands as she whimpers. 

“Holy fuck,” she whispers. “Feels so good.” 

I can’t help but blush, even as I move one of my hands in order to press a finger oh so gently against Baz as I continue moving my tongue over her. She responds accordingly, trying to press her hips down onto my finger. I tease for just another moment, sucking harshly at her clit as I rub my free hand against Baz’s thigh. 

Baz twitches and her voice is tense as she whimpers, “Simon, please- fuck.” She stutters out another “Fuck,” when I finally press just the tip of my finger into her. 

Once I’ve pressed it all the way in and gently curled it up in the way I know Baz likes, I focus my attention on sucking on her clit, ears ringing with the sound of her moans. 

“Your-” she says brokenly, a moan getting caught in her throat and forcing her to stop for a moment. “Your mouth was fucking made for this.”

The blush that already occupied my face travels down my neck - I can feel it heating up my collarbone. I’m not good with words, but I’m good with my tongue, so I don’t bother to pull away to respond. I push a second finger into Baz, curling it alongside the first and flick my tongue harshly against her - faster and faster while her moans get higher and higher pitched. 

I don’t even have to look up to know Baz is tugging on the scarf wrapped around her wrists, I can hear it sliding against the headboard, just barely audible beneath Baz’s whimpers and heavy breaths. (Baz is strong enough that if she wanted to, she could tug out of her restraint at a moment’s notice. I know she’s holding back because she likes it. It makes me fucking sweat with lust). 

With the way that Baz is clenching around my fingers and pressing herself against my mouth (practically  _ using  _ me as a way to get off. Is it disturbing that I find that incredibly hot?), I can tell she’s getting close. Her sounds are incoherent, except for the occasional, “Fuck” and “Simon”, like she can’t remember any other complete words. 

I fuck my fingers into her quickly and alternate between sucking and licking at her clit, unable to clear the fog of lust inside my head that only allows me to focus on  _ Baz  _ and the way she’s fucking crushing my head with her footballer thighs. I could die here. I’d love to die here. 

I bring my free hand up to reach across her torso and pinch quickly at one of her nipples, continuing to abuse her with my mouth and fingers, Baz’s breaths getting shorter and shorter until she’s gone completely post-verbal, a silent scream contorting her features in the most beautiful way possible. 

_ Christ _ , Baz is so elegant when she comes. She clenches harshly around my fingers (it almost hurts) and jolts her hips up into my touch, flowing with the high of her orgasm as she twitches underneath me. I remove my fingers, Baz gasping a little at the withdrawal, but I continue to languidly stroke my tongue over her clit, enjoying the spasms that accompany the float down from her orgasm. 

“Simon,” she whispers. Her voice is shot. “Get this off. I want to touch you.” 

I consider not untying the scarf. I consider redoubling my efforts and making her come again. (I know she could do it - she’s done it before). I shake off the nerves of having her touch me and press a last kiss to her inner thigh before pushing her legs apart a little and sitting up. Before I move to untie her wrists, I grin as I get an idea. I make deliberate eye contact with Baz as I push my fingers into my mouth, sucking on them and moaning at the taste of her against my tongue. My jaw aches, but I’m not about to stop. I’m blushing, I know, but I still feel fucking sexy. I know Baz thinks the same thing because her tongue darts out of her mouth to wet her lips and her eyes are mostly pupil, only a soft ring of grey still visible. 

Once my fingers are clean (well, could they be considered clean?), I sit up to kneel between Baz’s thighs again. She lets go of the headboard and brings her bound hands to me so I can undo the scarf. One of my knees just barely brushes between her legs and she twitches, sighing. 

I, once again, have to restrain myself from pushing her hands into my hair and going for another round. Instead, I kiss Baz’s wrists and untie the scarf, throwing it on the bed next to us as I bring Baz’s hands to my mouth to kiss over the tender skin.

It looks just a little red from where it’s been rubbed, but when I look up at Baz with a questioning look, she mutters, “It doesn’t hurt, darling,” reassuringly. 

I run my fingers softly over her wrists and place them on her stomach before kissing her carefully. “How are you?” I ask. 

She scoffs, eyes playful. “Crowley, you have to ask?” she teases. She sobers up a little and kisses my chin. “So good. You?”

I smile and try and put as much meaning into one word as I can. “Great.” I hope she knows that while we don’t need to do this every time, this was a nice break for me. Giving Baz all of my attention and making her come undone under my touch is something I could do forever. 

Now that her hands are free, she pushes them up into my hair and musses with my curls, some of the hair falling into my eyes. Baz moves it away from my face before cupping my jaw in her hands. She kisses me. Again and again. 

It doesn’t take long for the feeling of her tongue pressing against my teeth to get me hot and bothered again (I guess I never really stopped being hot and bothered - my body has been pulsing with need the whole time). 

Baz sits up, gripping onto my shoulders so she can clamber onto her knees as well, her balance a little wobbly. I grin because that’s my doing. I did that to her. She kisses just under my jaw, where she knows I like. “Your turn,” she says softly, eyes glinting when she pulls back.

I consider saying no. I consider insisting that tonight was about her. (It was. I’m really not making that up. I’d be perfectly content to be done and go get a snack - or get myself off in the bathroom while Baz gets a snack). I can’t say any of those things because Baz’s hand has pressed against me through my trousers and I shut my eyes tight, leaning into her touch. 

“I want you,” Baz breathes against my jaw.

And what Baz wants, she gets. Especially if I’m what she wants.


	3. Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s too much. It’s too good. (It’s always too much and too good with Baz).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> congratulations on finishing this doozy! <3

**SIMON**

  
  


Baz has me right where she wants me and don’t I know it. I know fuckall about how Baz’s brain works, but I do know that when she cocks her head to the side and looks at me through half lidded eyes, she wants to eat me alive. 

She’s got her hand rubbing between my legs through my trousers, her other arm wrapped around the back of my neck so she can play with my hair as I pant against her face. Before too long, she’s moving her fingers up to undo my trousers and start tugging them as well as my pants down. I assist her with my free hand that isn’t holding onto her hip for dear life. 

Baz leans me down on the bed so she can tug the last layers of clothing off of me and I push my hands up into her hair, tugging on the soft strands to bring her down to kiss me again. I whimper into her mouth as her hand slips down my front, rubbing softly just under the soft part of my stomach in a very comforting way. 

“Is this alright?” Baz asks as she slides her hand down to push my thighs apart a little more. 

I nod and kiss her. I’ve managed to shut out the small part of my mind that would make me not want this right now, too aroused to worry about being at the mercy of my fucking beautiful girlfriend. 

The second she touches me, I shut my eyes and let my mouth fall open with a soft groan. Every breath that falls out of me is shaky and  _ too loud _ , but when Baz brushes her fingers across my clit, I can’t worry about it any longer. 

“Fuck,” I breathe, bucking my hips up. 

Baz is lying on her side next to me, her entire body pressed up against me, both of her feet caging in one of mine. She’s cool to the touch, all over. One of her arms is kind of bent at an awkward angle, fingers barely holding onto my hair, the other hand gently stuttering across my clit as she sucks at the skin just below my earlobe. My right arm is tucked underneath her and my left hand is holding onto the sheets tightly.

It’s too much. It’s too good. (It’s always too much and too good with Baz). 

She presses a finger into me quickly and once realizing how easy it is, immediately pushes a second in, her thumb taking their place to rub circles against my clit. 

“ _ Baz _ ,” I whimper. “Jesus Christ.” 

Baz smirks against my skin. She’s always told me that it’s amusing that I swear like a Normal when I’m getting off, especially. She tugs harshly on my hair and I whine as she follows that with a harsh bite to my earlobe. 

“So good,” she whispers into my ear, her breath blowing over where her mouth just was and making me shiver. To punctuate her words, she pushes a third finger into me and I moan at the stretch. It’s fucking delicious and I’ve been so turned on for so long that it’s barely a stretch at all. It just feels incredible. 

Her thumb moves faster and my breathing picks up speed, panting quietly as she digs her fingers into me. 

“Oh, God, Baz, please.” 

Baz sucks at my earlobe and just as I’m about to hit that edge and fucking throw myself into a mind-shattering orgasm, Baz tugs her hand away. 

I whimper and pitch my hips forward, trying to find friction again, completely lost as to why it’s gone. I flutter open my eyes to find Baz looking at me like she’s just won the fucking lottery. (The lottery of making her girlfriend  _ not  _ orgasm. A stupid fucking lottery if you ask me). 

“What?” I ask, still panting and half tempted to finish the job myself. I’m so close and it would take thirty seconds to get myself there. 

Baz doesn’t say anything as she reaches her hand up, fingers shiny with my wetness covering them. She slowly brings them to my lips and taps them against my bottom lip. I don’t think about it before sucking them into my mouth, licking and pulling at her fingers with my tongue. I hate how arousing it is, but with the way Baz is staring at me, she could have put anything in my mouth and I would have found it hot. 

I subconsciously slip my hand that isn’t underneath Baz down so I can rub myself off, tongue still flicking over her fingers. I don’t get that opportunity for very long before she’s pulling her fingers from my mouth and reaching down to shove away my hand. 

I should be embarrassed by how loudly I whine at the loss, but I’m so desperate. “God,” I whisper. “You’re fucking torturing me.” 

Baz grins and runs her wet fingers just along my inner thigh. “That should feel familiar, right? We tortured each other all through school.” 

She brushes her fingers over my clit,  _ just barely _ , and I gasp, throwing my head back against the pillow and digging my heels into the mattress just enough to be able to grind myself into Baz’s hand. 

“You gonna answer me?” Baz asks, nudging her fingers over me still, not giving me nearly enough pressure to do anything but tease.

I moan and stutter out, “I’d have much preferred this kind of torture,” canting my hips forward. 

Baz pushes a finger into me and I sigh, finally getting  _ something _ . “You’re just saying that so I’ll get you off,” she teases me. 

I want this conversation over. I want to her fuck me already. 

“No,” I breathe, anyway. I can’t stop myself from playfully fighting with her, even while she’s fucking getting me off. My voice is ruined so it’s probably not an intimidating comment. “The sexual tension was palpable-” I cut myself off as she rubs circles into my clit. “For years.”

Baz kisses me and bites at my lip, tugging it until I moan and she laves it over with her tongue. “I wanted to fuck you for so long,” she says softly, moving her fingers faster over me, finally letting me have consistent pressure. “I wanted you to fuck me for so long.” 

I whimper and buck my hips into her hand steadily. “God, I wanted it too,” I whisper. We’ve had this conversation before, and she knows it, but rehashing it now that she’s bringing me closer and closer to orgasm is fucking hot. “Wanted you so much.” (And it’s true. Even if I didn’t necessarily recognize it during our Watford years, I was fucking obsessed with Baz. I wanted her).

Baz kisses and sucks at my neck as she breathes out, “You  _ have me _ , darling.” Her thumb is deftly rubbing my clit and I can feel the pressure building again. I’m clenching around her finger and she whispers one final “Come for me, baby,” against my cheek.

I shatter into a million pieces. 

I shout Baz’s name as the beginning of the wave hits me, Baz’s fingers continuing to abuse my clit as I writhe and jolt in her touch. I’m unable to breathe until Baz’s motions have slowed, just barely brushing over me as my hips still twitch forward. 

I take deep, panting breaths before opening my eyes and finding Baz already staring at me, her eyes soft and caring. She moves her hand away from me and wraps it around my back to tug me into a gentle kiss. I kiss her slowly, mouth open and warm against her cool one. 

I reach my hand back to grab onto hers, pulling it into my line of sight. The red marks of slight irritation on her wrist have already mostly disappeared. I kiss the inside of her wrist gently and smile up at her. 

“How are you?” she asks. She asks that every time we have sex. 

I smile. “Great. So good.”

“Good.” She’s soft. She’s rarely soft with me and now’s one of those beautiful moments.

I kiss Baz’s chin. “I assume it was alright for you?” I tease. 

She rolls her eyes. “Of course.” She seems a little embarrassed, but she adds, “I’d love to do that again. You know, if you’re okay with it.” 

“Please,” I say, running my hand up through her hair. 

I know we’ll talk about it later. We always do. (Baz is the queen of over communicating when it comes to sexual encounters). For now, I fold Baz into my arms and kiss her forehead. She kisses my jaw and smiles into my skin when I shiver a bit.

She has me right where she wants me. And I’m endlessly alright with it. 

**Author's Note:**

> to be continued!
> 
> let me know what you think! my desire for fem!snowbaz will never be quenched


End file.
